Scipio Massimo and the Half Blood Sister
by Rivergoddess16
Summary: Set in the time when Scipio is still a boy living a double life, His half sister is sent to live with him at Casa Massimo. At First she seems nice enough, but soon Scipio begins to suspect that she's hiding more then painful memories about the past...
1. Chapter 1 The half blood sister

**Disclaimer: **_All Thief Lord characters belong to Cornelia Funke. The basic plot line belongs to me, and so does Amelia Castimini, the French maid Victorie and any other random charactes that I may add later on…The plot line of this may sound familiar – if it does – I have no idea how that happened, and I didn't steal it intentionally. (Thought I'd better say that just in case)_

Scipio tugged at his shirt color, the longer he wore it, the more convinced he became that it was trying to strangle him. _Just a few more hours and I can get rid of this silly circus costume_ he told himself, for up-stairs, tucked away in the depths of his closet was a T-shirt, jeans, a long dark coat that reached to his knees, thick black leather boots that made him look taller, and - his favorite of all – his mask! Scipio liked to think of the mask as his trade mark. It was black and covered the top half of his face, and it had a long nose that made it look bird-like. Thinking about it made his stuffy clothes just a little more bearable…

"Scipio!" snapped the cold voice of his father. "Sit up straight and stop fidgeting." The command echoed around the nearly empty dinning room. Signore Massimo and Scipio were the only ones there that evening, they were the only ones there any evening.

A heavy oak door creaked open and a small, timed maid entered the grand room. Upon a silver platter she carried an old fashioned phone.

"There is a telephone call for you Monsieur Massimo." She squeaked through a thick French accent.

Signore Massimo looked up from his plate veal cutlets. "Who is it, Victorie?!" He demanded.

Victorie the maid shrunk back. "It is Madam Castimini" She answered quietly.

Signore Massimo turned back to his plate of food. "I have never heard of her, she's probably collecting for some charity drive. Tell her I don't give a – "He was cut of by Victorie.

"No, no Monsieur! That is her new name; she used to be…Madam Massimo." The maid said in whisper.

Scipio could see a vain pulsating in his father's forehead, and his face was growing steadily redder. _God how I love it when father gets mad at someone other then me for a_ _change…_He thought to himself, a smirk forming on his lips. He didn't much care about that fact that his mother had called, she never had before. As far as he was concerned, she was as good as dead…

Signore Massuimo set down his fork and knife with much more force then was necessary, and then grabbed the phone from Victoie's hand.

"I thought you never wanted to talk to me again?!" He snapped in a way that was more of a statement then a question. He handed the phone back to the maid.

Victorie held it to her ear and listened for a moment. She nodded several times, and then clasped her hand over the receiver.

"Madam Massimo whishes to call a temporarily truce." She said.

Signore Massuimo took the phone off the platter and dismissed Victorie with a wave of his hand. The little maid disappeared behind the door, only to happy to go back to the kitchens.

Scipio played with his mashed potatoes and pretended not to listen to what his father was saying.

"Hello Madalina." Signore Massimo grumbled, sounding less then sincere. "Yes, it has been a long time. What? Oh, no. No I haven't been seeing anybody – And I don't think it's any of your business rather or not I – Yes, yes, Scipio is still living here, no, he didn't run away." Signore Massimo was getting more and more annoyed, he obviously didn't care for small-chat. "Look…Madalina, would you just tell me why you called?!"

There was a long pause in which Scipio admired his replica of the sphinx sculpted from the mashed potatoes. Then his father spoke again.

"You want what?!" His eyes had grown wide, and his face was the exact shade of a beet. "I don't care who she is!! I wouldn't care if she's the queen of Sheba! She can't stay here!" Signore Massimo had lost all control over his voice and had begun to shout. There was another long pause, and he seemed to recover slightly.

"I – no wait, Maddlina, no, slow down." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'll make a deal; you promise never to call me again, and I'll let Amelia spend the summer, and only the summer." Signore Massimo nodded and hung up the phone without even saying good bye.

Scipio was tempted to ask who Amelia was, but he wasn't sure if his father could handle questions. He decided to risk it. "Who's Amelia?" He asked, trying to sound conversational.

Signore Massimo took a bite of food and chewed for a long time. Finally he answered. "You mother felt it would be a good experience if you were to meet your half-sister…She'll be here tomorrow, and she'll stay for the summer." He said coldly.

Scipio had never known he'd had a sister, or a half one at that, he'd always assumed he was an only child…Immediately he imagined a little girl with pig tails and an fluffy pink dress running circles around him and singing shrill, of key songs. For a second he almost wished he was at that fancy military boarding school his father was always on about, at least they didn't allow little sisters there…


	2. Chapter 2  At the Stella

**A few quick notes before I start:**

_1. I would like to add to the disclaimer that I half borrowed the title from a Harry Potter book._

_2. I checked the spelling of Signore in the glossary of my Thief Lord book, and that's the spelling it gives…So maybe the other is Spanish? I know Spanish and Italian are really similar…_

_4. Thanks to everybody who wrote a review!_

_5. I know this is set in Summer, and Prosper and Bo don't come until the fall, but they're already here in my story…_

_6. And now back to our story! (Sorry it's sorta short – chapter two will be lots longer!)_

The Stella was chilly for a summer night, but the five orphans who lived inside tried not to notice. Mosca stirred spaghetti sauce on a small camp stove, Prosper and Bo helped Hornet set out mismatched glasses and chipped plates. Riccio bounced up and down impatiently.

"Settle down Riccio!" Prosper said, trying to sound like he was in charge. As a big brother he was used to being the leader.

"I thought Scipio was gonna come to dinner!" Riccio asked anxiously.

"He only said he'd try." Hornet said softly, with the air of a mother telling her child that Santa couldn't bring them _everything_ they wanted for Christmas.

Riccio's face fell. "But he never comes! He said we're a family! And families eat dinner together!" he pounded his fist on the table in frustration.

Mosca turned off the camp stove and brought the food to the rickety table, setting the bowls down on the flowered table cloth Hornet had persuaded them to use_. "It lends a touch of_ _elegance!"_ She had insisted. And even Riccio knew better then to argue when she had her mind made up.

The five sat down hesitantly, not wanting to start without the Scipio. He had said he would try and come…They waited in silence for what felt like a long time, finally Prosper spoke up; "Maybe it would be best to start…If Skip isn't here by now, he – " He was cut of my a voice from the shadows.

"Now what have I told you about calling me Skip?" The voice asked jokingly. Scipio stepped out from the darkness, a smile written across his face.

"You came!" Bo shouted as he jumped up from his seat. Hornet smiled shyly and began setting another place for dinner.

"Sorry I'm late little one." Scipio said. And although his words were sympathetic, his voice had a hint of pride to it. "I had to make a couple stops along the way…" He held up a bulging sack. Bo's eyes grew wide and Riccio asked excitedly: "Did you bring any cakes?!"

"Did I bring any cakes?" Scipio echoed in mock thought. "Why don't you take a look…"

Riccio dived for the sack, he un-did the draw string and pulled out a shinny box tied with a red ribbon, but Hornet pulled the box away before he could open it. "We'll have dessert _after_ dinner, and not before." She said disapprovingly. Hornet still wasn't sure if she approved of stealing as a way of life.

"Well then let's eat! Riccio declared. "The sooner we eat the sooner we can have dessert!"

The six children enjoyed their dinner that night, for Scipio it was a welcome chance to escape from his father, a chance to forget that his half-sister would be coming to stay, a chance to pretend he really was The Thief Lord.


	3. Chapter 3 Don't call me Amelia

_Okay, Hope I didn't keep everyone waiting too long! I've been sewing my Halloween costume! I honestly can't remember rather or not Hornet disliked stealing in the books, I just threw that in to add conflict...I'm not even going to pretend that is cannon anymore, because I've screwed too many things up._

Sun light filled Scipio's bed room at Casa Massimo. Scipio rolled over and rubbed his eyes. _Why did the sun always insist on ruining a perfect dream?_ He couldn't remember _what_ he had been dreaming; only that it had been perfect. Scipio closed his eyes tight, trying to remember what the dream had been. Fuzzy images swirled across his minds eye; tall hedges, an old deserted manor, and – what looked like the blurred out line of a Marry-go-round. _Why would a dream about a stupid kid's ride? _He asked himself angrily. That couldn't be his dream, it was far too childish.

Breakfast was a quiet affair that morning; Signore Massimo seldom talked at meal times, but that morning he seemed to be making a point of being silent. Scipio was picking moodily at the fruit on his plate when Victorie the maid rushed into the dinning room.

"Monsieur!" She exclaimed, completely out of breath.

Signore Massimo looked up from his morning paper. "Victorie! How many times have I told you?! Don't bother me while I'm reading the stock market report!" He bellowed. Victorie shrunk back. "I'm sorry, but this is an emergency." She said quietly. "Your daughter – she is here."

Signore Massimo groaned and stood up. "I'll give her five minutes of my time. Then I have go to work." He told Victorie, who nodded vigorously.

Scipio followed the two into the entry hall, which was a very grand room. A domed ceiling was painted with angles and clouds, Chinese vases adorned end tables, and in the middle was a large fountain. At the double oak doors stood two people. The oldest was certainly Signore Massimo's wife, and the other must have been Amelia.

Scipio stood shyly off to the side. He hadn't seen his mother for many years; he wasn't sure what to say to her. Victorie gave him a little push. "Go on." She whispered into his ear.

Scipio took a small step forward. His mother looked so cold and stuffy; she only nodded when his father greeted her. And the girl – Scipio's first impression was that she was one of the china dolls that souvenir shops sold. She had large glassy brown eyes, and platinum blond hair. She wore a perfectly pressed, pastel pink blazer and skirt. And upon her head was a ridiculously large matching hat - the sort that fashionable ladies in Paris wore.

"I hope young Amelia enjoys her summer holiday here." Signore Massimo was saying in a forcibly cheery voice.

"Yes, I'm sure she will" His ex-wife replied in a board tone. She turned to her daughter. "Farewell Amelia dear." She said, and her voice had changed completely, suddenly sounding affectionate and sweet.

The girl in the large hat smiled sadly. "I'll miss you ma-ma." She said tearfully. "Do enjoy yourself at the health spa though."

Scipio thought he might be sick. The girl was practically vibrating with an angelic sincerity.

Signora Castimini left through to oak doors without another word. Amelia watched her go, small tears forming by her eyes. Scipio stood silently. His mother hadn't even said hello, not like he cared, he didn't need his mother. He was the thief lord, and the thief lord didn't have a mother, or a father.

No sooner then his ex-wife had left; Signore Massimo disappeared into his study, with Victorie chasing after him, gabbling about when she was to serve lunch.

Scipio and Amelia were left alone in the entrance hall. The two stared at each other for what seemed a long time, then Amelia spoke.

"Pretty classy pad bro." She muttered, glancing up at the gilded ceiling.

Scipio did a double take. "Oh yeah, it's – what?"

Amelia frowned. "You hard'a hearing?" She asked, her voice no longer sounding soft and innocent.

"No…it's just that…" he trailed off, still slightly taken aback.

"Never mind. Gemme' a hand with my things, they're right heavy." Amelia ordered. Scipio was used to being bossed around by his father, but by his little sister? Amelia shoved several large bags into his hands. She grabbed a smaller one for herself.

"Lead the way." she commanded.

Scipio trudged up the flight of marble stairs. Amelia followed after him, taking in every detail of the house. He led her to the first guest bedroom they reached.

"Here – "Scipio paused to catch his breath. "- Is your room." He finished.

Amelia pushed open door and strode into the extravagantly decorated room. She looked around disapprovingly.

"It's so - baroque. Don't you have anything more…Simple?" She asked, her voice sweet again.

"Oh sure, but you can drag your bags there yourself!" Scipio snapped. He was beginning to lose his patience with this girl.

"Well!" Amelia stood on her tip-toes so that she was nose to nose with Scipio. "I've got news for you boy; nobody bosses me around - nobody." She snarled.

Scipio didn't back down, that would be showing inferiority. And once you showed inferiority, you got walked all over. This was something he knew all to well.

"You mean no one bosses you around, except your big brother." He said, looking into her huge dark eyes; it was like having a staring contest with a deer, a very angry deer.

"I mean what I said." Amelia growled. She came down from her tip-toes and put on her sweet face again. "So would you please carry my suit cases to another room big brother? Maybe something decorated in Chinese modern?" She asked sweetly.

Scipio shook his head. "I've just got too much to do right now, maybe another time Amel-" Before he could finish his sentence Amelia had her hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare call me Amelia!" She whispered furiously. "Don't even think about calling me that!" She released Scipio. "You can call me…" She pondered the thought for a while. "You can call me Cholee."


End file.
